All In Love Is Fair-Chapter Two
by August Coulter
Summary: Maia relives her first life and learns more about Spike's chip. Spike and Maia share a romantic night.


  
Note: to means a flashback memory thing. I didn't explain that last time, don't shoot me! ^_^  
PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!!  
  
All In Love Is Fair  
Chapter Two  
By August  
  
After their fateful meeting at the Bronze, Maia and Spike wandered through downtown Sunnydale shopping for a good hotel. Maia, it seemed, had gotten used to the best, being born into High Society this time. Spike wasn't entirely sure if he didn't like her better when she was a bar maid.  
'Perish the thought' Spike thought to himself as they scoured the streets for another hotel, 'I can't believe it, but I still love her as much as-if not more than- I did the first time I met her.'  
Lost in his thoughts, Spike trailed a little behind her and watched her smooth, streamlines body. He just loved the air of self-confidence that she exuded. Not to mention the delicious grapefruit smell that was her trademark scent. Memories of his self-indulgence flooded him suddenly. Memories of nights spent caressing her soft chocolate locks and letting her wonderful scent waft over him.  
He must have been deep in thought for quite a long time because Maia stopped and turned; giving him a side long glance that made his whole body quiver.  
"What are you thinking about, luv?" She asked, a curious look on her face that Spike found overwhelmingly adorable.  
He just loved the way her lower lip puckered when she was curious. Made him want to nibble on it, but, ah, there'd by time for that later, he thought to himself with a sly grin.  
"Just thinkin' how kind the years have been to you, pet." He responded, happy as she took his complement well. He wanted so much to see her beautiful smile all night long. He realized how much he had missed her tinkling laughter over the years.  
"mmm...Aren't you just the sweetest." She said before leaning in and giving him a soft, sensual kiss that made his black, lifeless heart feel alive again.  
As happy as she was making him, Spike wanted very deeply to satisfy her in return.  
He pressed open her lips with his tongue and nibbled gently on that lower lip he loved so much. Maia giggled softly, sending little shivers of pleasure throughout Spike's body.  
"I could just eat you up, my little pet." Spike whispered between kisses. This just made Maia laugh out loud, which, in turn, confused the hell out of Spike.  
She detached herself from him and continued on down the street, holding onto his hand and leading him to the next prospective hotel.  
~  
  
The Magic Box was having a slow day. A slow week actually, but no one really wanted to point that out. No one, except of course Anya. Since becoming human and an employee of the magick shop, Anya felt it her humanly duty to point out every little flaw that existed around her with frank openness. While this irritated some people, some people (Xander mostly) loved her for it. During this slow week, Anya had the chance on several occasions to point out some really obvious problems with the store:  
"No one's coming in anymore. The store's empty."  
"Well, yes, the store is currently empty," Giles, her British employer and Watcher to Buffy responded in an irritated tone, "but noon is always a slow time. Doesn't mean anything, now get back to work Anya."  
Rupert Giles was always irritated at something, and it was usually Anya. Luckily for him, there were others in the store (just not customers): Tara and Willow were acting as On-Hand Witches, Tara doing Tarot readings and Willow just sort of standing there watching.  
The front doors swung open to reveal a very happy looking Maia.  
"Oh, hey Maia...Where's Spike?" Willow asked innocently enough.  
"Still asleep, poor bugger." Maia responded, grinning.  
No one occupying the little shop was even remotely interested in hearing abut Spike's sex life. They all desperately floundered for a change in the subject matter, when Maia helped them by changing it herself.  
"What can you guys tell me about this chip that's got my baby de-fanged?"  
Giles, stepping into Lecturer Mode, answered.  
"Well, the Initiative-"  
"That's a big secret government thing-" Willow piped in.  
"Thank you Willow. Anyway, like I was saying, the Initiative-"  
"Rile is-was- a part of them. You haven't met him, but he's Buffy's boyfriend. You haven't met her either, but she's-"  
"The Slayer, yeah, I know. Please continue, Giles was it?" Maia said.  
"Yes, thank you. Anyway, the Initiative planted a device-the chip- onto Spike's cerebral cortex in order to prevent him from harming any living thing. When he attempts to harm someone or something, he receives a short burst of electricity." Giles said, satisfied to finally finish a thought uninterrupted. Unfortunately, Maia wasn't finished with her line of inquiry.  
"So this chip keeps Spike from biting humans correct?" After Giles nodded an affirmative, Maia continued, "but could he not draw blood from a...willing subject?"  
Understandably, this sent a shock through the group. Was Maia really asking if she could "donate" herself to Spike?  
"Well, yes, I suppose if the victim were willing-" Giles began, but was cut off by Maia  
"I'm not a victim." She said curtly.  
"Yes, yes, of course..." as Giles blundered for a more worth while apology, Maia gathered her things and quickly exited the once again nearly deserted Magic Box.  
~  
  
For the remainder of the day, Maia decided it would do her some good to become acquainted with daytime Sunnydale. She had, of course, seen most of Sunnydale during her and Spike's nocturnal search for a proper hotel, but that was different. What she really needed was some time alone to think.  
The last night had brought back so many memories. She could remember with crystal clarity all of her past reincarnations. It was always like that with Spike. He invariably illuminated her life, past and present.  
She could remember, for the first time in a long time, her first life.  
It was before the birth of Christ and the modern calendar system. It was the 4th month of Ahkmet, roughly early December. She was a girl of 10 years, a tall, dark-skinned Princess of Amon-Re. Her skills as a Priestess had been fostered from her early days of conscious and she was renound throughout her community as a powerful summoner.  
Her name was praised throughout Upper and Lower Egypt, and her beauty was often compared to that of the Great Mother Goddess, Isis.  
Unusual to most Egyptians, her hair actually grew in black plaits. It was a prodigious omen when a child was born with "Royal Plaits", and she was treated accordingly.  
She sat with the High Priests when they convened to discuss the status of the community. She ruled over the births of the royal children, and blessed the old as they passed onto the next land. Her name was Osiri, a holy name worthy of a Goddess.   
At the tender age of 10, Osiri took great delight in watching her older brothers race each other on horseback. She would sit on a great dune overlooking a long furrow specifically dug to house such races. Secretly, she always wished to be a boy so that she could take part in the races as well.  
  
Maia looked up from her introspection to find herself seated on a bench facing a merry-go-round. Her eyes lit up with excitement upon spying the colorful spinning horses. She quickly stood and found money to pay the ticket-master and hopped on a beautiful black stallion. Caressing the soft mahagony of the horse's body, a thrill shot through her and all her newly recovered memories overtook her completely. She was again Osiri, Princess of Amun-Re, but this time she was allowed to ride in the races. She felt her heart hasten its speed suddenly, and felt the titillation that her brothers of long ago surely felt. When the ride was over, Maia swung off the saddle and began her trek back to the hotel, her heart nearly bursting with happiness and pure contentment.  
'This time is going to different,' she thought pleasantly, 'I can just feel it.'  
~  
  
**** That's it for chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review me!!  
Chapter TwoPage3  
  
  



End file.
